The present invention pertains generally to fishing gear and particularly the rigging of a sinker to a fishing line.
As fishing line sinkers are subject to hanging up on underwater obstructions it is not uncommon to lose costly fishing gear when the line breaks during the attempt to pull the sinker free. The bulky shape of some weights or sinkers renders them susceptible to snagging on obstructions. Typically the lure or bait, being located rearwardly of the sinker, is lost when the line breaks during a recovery effort. Further, some sinker designs include shaped wire components for line or leader attachment which contribute to sinker cost and limit, from a cost standpoint, the range of sinker weights used by a fisherman.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,398 discloses a releasable sinker assembly which utilizes a cylindrical sinker having one end inserted, for a portion of its length, into a holder of tubular construction with a remaining holder portion having an eye formed therein to receive a fishing line. Upon the sinker becoming snagged on an underwater obstruction, the application of a force on the holder by the fishing line will cause expulsion of the sinker to allow subsequent retrieval of the holder. Rupture of the holder eye by fishing line imparted forces occurs in instances where the sinker assembly is permanently snagged. The holder is of resilient material.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,911 shows the general combination of a sinker with a cylindrical post to which the lower end of a length of resilient tubing is attached. In the event of the sinker becoming snagged, the tubing may be pulled free of the sinker. The tubing and a three-way swivel are not intended to separate upon snagging of the sinker.